coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor (Anita Vettesse)
The Doctor attended to Michelle Connor when she was taken to Weatherfield General in the twenty-third week of her pregnancy in January 2017 after suffering pains in her abdomen. After some checks, Michelle was kept in overnight for observation but the next day her waters broke and the doctor told her and the father Steve McDonald that the labour could not be stopped, even though the child was underdeveloped. The parents were devastated to be told that it was the hospital's policy not to intervene if the baby couldn't breathe of his own accord as he had not reached the twenty-fourth week of pregnancy and the doctor's attitude made it clear that she had little expectation that the infant would survive. As the labour continued, Steve objected to the doctor keeping Michelle on the maternity ward where his wide could hear the cries of other healthy babies but was sympathetically told that she was in the best place for the treatment that she needed. The doctor assisted at the birth, where baby Ruairi McDonald was indeed born lifeless. The next day, the doctor asked Steve how he and his wife were coping but had to break more bad news when she explained that birth and death certificates would not be issued as the baby had been born too early. She offered to explain this bureaucratic block to Michelle but it was Steve who passed the information on to her that no record of their son's life would ever be officially made. In May 2018 a heavily pregnant Nicola Rubinstein fell down the stairs of 11 Coronation Street and was rushed to the General as her labour had begun. Midwife Judith Roberts saw some signs on the monitoring equipment that concerned her and fetched the doctor who diagnosed that a placental abruption had occurred, depriving the baby of oxygen, and an operation was needed immediately. Zack Rubinstein was safely born by caesarean. In January 2019 Sinead Tinker's premature baby, Bertie Osbourne, was also born by caesarean in order that she could begin a course of radiotherapy for her spreading cervical cancer. The baby was put into neonatal care where after the next day alarms suddenly showed that something was wrong. The doctor had an X-ray and blood samples taken which indicated necrotising enterocolitis due to an underdeveloped bowel and as a precaution he was put on intravenous food and antibiotics as well as being fed intravenously directly into the bloodstream. The doctor assured father Daniel Osbourne that the baby was in the best possible place for the care he needed. A few days later, it was diagnosed that the baby might need an operation however when the test results came in they showed that all was fine and no surgery was needed - the baby was developing fine and they would continue to monitor for further improvements. List of appearances 2017 *Wed 11th Jan *Fri 13th Jan (1) 2018 *Fri 25th May (2) 2019 *Wed 16th Jan (1) *Wed 16th Jan (2) *Fri 18th Jan (1) *Mon 21st Jan (2) *Wed 5th Jun (2) *Fri 13th Dec Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Doctors Category:Unnamed characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters